


Misbehaving

by Breeshark



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Blindfolds, Candleplay, Candles, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Heatplay, Light Dom/sub
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 14:57:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13743357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breeshark/pseuds/Breeshark
Summary: Just some Lapidot domestic smut and fluff.





	Misbehaving

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter has some candle play and light dom/sub 
> 
> Thank you for reading. 
> 
> (I wrote this to show my girlfriend I am a smut master. I must build up the smut collection :P)

Peridot stood under the protection of the hallway in her apartment complex so she could dig in her pockets for her keys. She took a deep breath chilled by the cold rainy air and walked down the hallway grateful the desk attendant wasn’t sitting at the front desk. The woman would’ve clucked her tongue and demanded Peridot dry before coming in. She pushed the button on the elevator and waited for the steel doors to open listening to each ding as it reached a new floor. She was painfully aware that she was dripping wet and the carpet underfoot was quickly joining her. She kept checking over her shoulder to make sure the desk attendant hadn’t returned. The last ding of the elevator alerted her and she stepped into the elevator, not bothering to wait for anyone. Nobody would be awake at this hour anyways, and she was cold. She clicked the seventieth floor button and shifted her feet as the elevator ascended upwards, constantly conscience of the water collecting under her shoes, water dribbling off the ends of her soaking wet jacket and shirt. The elevator opened on its designated stop with a final ding. She fled the elevator not wanting to stay in one spot for too long and went down yet another hallway till she reached her door, number 1705. 

She quietly unlocked and opened the door so she didn’t wake her sleeping girlfriend. The living room was dark as she stepped inside. She could still hear the pitter patter of the rain outside hitting the windows. Pushing sopping wet blonde locks out of her face she headed for the bedroom, making sure to be as quiet as possible. Her girlfriend wasn’t very inviting if woken up in the middle of sleeping. Lapis lay on the bed sleeping soundly, the dark gray comforter covering her body, her dark blue hair messy around the pillow. Peridot slipped her neon green converses off and slid her socks off as well; she tossed them down on the floor making a wet plop. She silently cursed herself for making a sound. Lapis propped herself up on her elbow, and looked at Peridot. “You are home.” Lapis yawned with a lazy smile. She sat up and stretched her arms over her head with a content sigh.

“Sorry I’m late.” Peridot apologized, “Boss kept me late.”

Lapis made a come here motion, Peridot quickly obeyed and sat down on the edge of the bed forgetting that she was still dripping wet. Lapis sat up and kissed Peridot lightly on the cheek, “You’re all wet.” 

Peridot looked down at Lapis’ exposed chest, her cheeks becoming flushed she averted her gaze. Lapis pulled Peridot down on top of her and wrapped her up in her tan arms. Lapis gave Peridot another kiss this time long and leisurely sliding her tongue into her girlfriend’s awaiting mouth. Lapis’ mouth was so much warmer than her own and she sought every inch of warmth with her own chilled tongue. 

“You’re warm.” Peridot mumbled when the kiss ended burying her face into the other woman’s chest, she was quickly pushed away with a shiver. 

“You’re cold and wet. Change out of those clothes before you catch a cold or worse give me one.” Lapis said with a quick kiss to Peridot’s forehead. “Of course,” Peridot replied with a small smile.

“Take a hot bath and while you’re doing that I’ll make you something hot to drink.” Lapis said she gently ran her fingers through Peridot’s drenched locks. “Sounds wonderful. Maybe you should join me in the bath since I got you wet.” Peridot suggested. 

“If you’re lucky,” Lapis said with a small chuckle. She started pushing Peridot away her hands pressing against Peridot’s pale shoulders. Peridot slowly untangled herself from the other woman and got off the bed. She padded over to where she left her socks and began removing her wet shirt. 

Lapis watched Peridot she laid on her stomach one hand propping her chin up. Peridot made a grunting sound as she tried to pull her pants off. Lapis couldn’t contain her giggles as she watched Peridot fall to the floor wrestling with her wet skinny jeans. “Want help?” Lapis asked trying to hold back her laughter. 

Peridot sighed releasing the pants she nodded. Lapis kneeled down on the floor and grabbed Peridot’s pants by the waist and started to pull them down her mouth grazing against Peridot’s pale stomach. Peridot let out a soft moan as her pants were pulled off along with her underwear and Lapis’ kisses drifted. Lips met her right hipbone as nails trailed down her left digging into the sensitive skin. Peridot tangled her hands in Lapis’ soft hair urging her forward. Lapis bit down on the spot right above Peridot’s slit making the blonde kick her feet in surprise. “Lapis!” Peridot cried out. 

“I have a better idea of how I can warm you up, before your bath.” Lapis purred she licked the spot she had just bit and gazed up at Peridot. “Get on the bed, lie on your stomach and I’ll be back in a moment.” 

Lapis stood up and walked out of the room without another word. Peridot quickly got off the floor and went to the bed. She smoothed back her wet locks and laid down placing a pillow under her chest. She wanted something to hold onto, Lapis was in a certain kind of mood. One that meant the pleasure tonight would come with a bit of pain. Peridot did as she was told and waited on her stomach counting down the seconds in her head. When she reached three hundred seconds the door opened. Peridot turned her head slightly to get a better look. Lapis was naked bathed in the glow of candle light from the candle she held in one hand, in the other Lapis held a blindfold. The candle glow bounced off of Lapis’ slender tan frame, it illuminated the muscles she had from years of swimming but also the soft curves of her waist. 

The blindfold was tossed to Peridot unceremoniously, “Put this on and put your head back down.” Peridot followed her instructions and placed the blindfold on. She couldn’t see a thing behind the black silk. A hand ghosted over the back of her thighs, her butt, her back and then finally stopping at her neck massaging gently. Lips touched Peridot’s ear, “Relax. I’m going to take good care of you.” 

Peridot let out a sigh and waited. The first drip of wax on her back made her toes curl, the heat was sudden, the wax ran down her shoulder blades as she squirmed making it dribble down her back. “Stay still; I don’t want any on the sheets.” Lapis commanded and with her free hand pinched the tip of Peridot’s ear, “Unless you want me to stop, so soon.” 

“No, keep going.” Peridot groaned, “I’ll be still.” 

“Good girl,” Lapis patted Peridot’s head. Peridot let out a low moan of pleasure at the praise. Lapis waited a moment before starting again the first dribbles of, wax already hardened. This is Lapis started a pattern crisscrossing over Peridot’s lower back. Peridot couldn’t help but spread her legs. Lapis took notice and a hand slipped between Peridot’s legs. Fingers traced her outer lips, teasing with the tip of a finger sliding in before gliding back out. When Peridot tried to meet the finger teasing her she was instead met with more wax pouring down her back. 

“I said, stay still.” Lapis reminded. Peridot whimpered but stopped her hips from moving and laid flat again. She gripped the pillow tighter in her hands and spread her legs further, hoping Lapis would insert a finger. She wasn’t disappointed this time Lapis didn’t bother with teasing she slipped two fingers easily into Peridot’s entrance. 

“Fuck…” Peridot couldn’t hold back the words. Lapis pumped her fingers as she dripped more wax down Peridot’s back. Peridot thought she could see stars when Lapis curled her fingers hitting that special spot. “More, More.” Lapis complied to the request and pressed against that spot over and over. It wasn’t long before Peridot couldn’t keep her hips still and began meeting Lapis’ thrusting fingers. Wax spilled over Peridot’s ass but she didn’t care, and fuck the sheets. 

“Lapis! Lapis…” Peridot cried out calling her girlfriend’s name over and over as she came. Lapis worked Peridot through her orgasm, slowing her thrusting down until it was just a gentle massage. Fingers slipped out of Peridot and the blonde could hear the sound of Lapis’ sucking on them. 

Peridot sat back on her feet kneeling on the bed she tore the blindfold off and looked for Lapis. Her blue haired girlfriend was by her side fingers still in her mouth. The candle was already blown out and sitting on the bedside table. “Lapis,” Peridot begged, “Kiss me.” 

Lapis grinned and put her hand down she leaned forward and kissed Peridot. It was a soft kiss that was turned rough when Peridot bit down on Lapis’ lower lip. “You owe me a bath, Lazuli.” Peridot grumbled pulling back from the kiss. 

Lapis nodded in agreement, “Do you want to start it and I’ll make the tea?” 

“I suppose, it better be good tea.” Peridot replied. 

Lapis pinched Peridot’s cheek, “I make the best tea, besides your tea sucks.” Lapis hurried out of the room before Peridot could make a proper retort. Peridot glared at the retreating back of her girlfriend but sighed in content. God, her whole body was warm now, and tingly. Peridot got out of bed on shaky legs and made her way to the bathroom. Once there she hovered over the bathtub and turned the hot water handle, making water pour out of the nozzle and into the white porcelain tub. She sat on the edge of the tub as she waited for it to fill up. What’s taking Lapis so long? She pondered. With the tub filled she slipped into the hot water. She sat in the middle of the tub, she’d have to wait for Lapis to clean the wax off her back. Peridot closed her eyes and enjoyed the feeling of warmth over her body.

“You look like your enjoying yourself.” Peridot opened one eye, she didn’t even hear Lapis wander in. Lapis held two mugs one in each hand. She kneeled down on the tile next to the tub and sat down. She handed Peridot the mug with a quick warning that it was hot. Peridot took a sip, Lapis did make better tea. She’d never admit that though. Lapis set down her mug and reached over to the nozzle where a washcloth hung and dipped it into the water. Peridot turned her back towards Lapis. Lapis massaged the washcloth into Peridot’s pale skin rubbing the wax off slowly. 

“Did this work?” Lapis asked she kissed Peridot’s neck. 

“Did what work?” Peridot questioned she turned her head to give Lapis better access to her neck. 

“Are you warmed up now?” Peridot could feel Lapis grin, Lapis’ lips curving against her neck. 

“Maybe…” Peridot wouldn’t give her the satisfaction of a yes.


End file.
